deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Eden's Gate
The Project at Eden's Gate, also simply known as Eden's Gate, nicknamed "Peggies", was created by Joseph Seed, know to the cult as the Father, a man who believed that God told him the apocalypse was near. Seed's siblings lead Eden's Gate along his side. It was originally founded in Rome, Georgia, but after a police accusation over their role in the disappearance of a man, Joseph decided to move the congregation to a rural part of the country, settling on Hope County though still being monitored by the police and FBI. Seed was able to use his fortune in acquiring land for the cult, and his legal skills in defending it. Eden's Gate swiftly began to take over the county through recruiting many of its inhabitants through persuasion, force, and brainwashing by subjecting them to a drug called Bliss or music. Eden's Gate eventually succeeded in their efforts to start the apocalypse, detonating multiple nuclear bombs around the world. Though many members of Eden's Gate died in the initial onslaught, Joseph survived in a bomb shelter and created a new, more peaceful organization called New Eden. Many members of Eden's Gate are equipped with various military grade weapons, presumably gotten illegally through the black market, ranging from assault rifles to mortars and rocket launchers. They also possess various vehicles and even old WWII-era planes. Battle vs. Followers of Yermak (by SPARTAN 119) *Project at Eden's Gate: Troops x 10, Technicals x2 *Followers of Yermak: Troops x 10, Technicals x2 Ten Project at Eden's Gate cultist stood at a roadblock in abandoned town at the edge of a dense coniferous forest. A PEG technical stood in the path of the road, at the entrance of the town itself, along with five cultists on foot in the street, and five more spread between the roof a two-story store overlooking the edge of town and a house on the opposite side of the road. Suddenly, an RPG flew out from the forest, impacting the technical on the left side of the road. The explosion set off the ammunition and fuel inside the truck in a ball of flames that killed the entire crew, as well as two other PEG cultists standing near the vehicle. While the Peggies were thrown into chaos by the explosion, a group of about ten Followers of Yermak advanced out of the woods, firing their weapons, while two Yermak technicals advanced down the road, their DShK machine guns blazing. A PEG cultist on top of the two-story store tried to fire an RPG at the Yermak technicals, but was struck by dozens of 5.45 and 12.7mm rounds, perforating his body. The RPG discharged as he fell backwards, the rocket going high, over the heads of the Yermak cultist and landing harmlessly several hundred meters away. "Reinforcements incoming, keep those sinners at bay!", a voice called out over the PEG radio as technical drove in through the clearing surrounding the abandoned town. The PEG technical fired its Browning M2 at both of its Yermak counterparts. Both Yermak technicals were struck by multiple rounds, the crew being torn apart by the high-caliber rounds as engines of the trucks ignited, reducing them to flaming wrecks. The .50 round kept going after piercing through the trucks, killing two unfortunate Followers. (PEG: 7 troops, 1 technical), Yermak: 8 troops, 0 technicals) The PEG technical, however, was neutralized seconds later. The Yermak RPG gunner fired a rocket at the technical, which did not directly strike the truck, but impacted about a meter to the side. The blast was powerful enough to overturn the weaponized pickup, sending the gunner flying through the air and landing headfirst a dozen meters away, the impact instantly killing him. The driver crawled out of the upended cultist vehicle and tried to draw his pistol, but was struck by several rounds fired by the advancing Yermak cultists, who advanced, using the downed vehicles as cover, with shouts of "In the name of Yermak!". As the Yermak troops advanced, A PEG cultist clad in heavy armor pointed an M60 machine gun out the window of an abandoned house with a shout of "God forgot about you a long time ago!" and opened fire, supported by three more cultists armed with customized AR-15s. Two Followers of Yermak who were running between cover were struck by the hail of bullets and cut down in a hail of fire. The rest of the Yermak cultists were pinned down behind destroyed technicals and rusted out farming equipment lying in the clearing surrounding the abandoned village. (PEG: 7 troops, Yermak: 6 troops). A Follower of Yermak shouted to his comrades, before running to the rusted hulk of an old tractor and placing a PKM machine gun on the hood, firing the weapons at the Peggies, striking a PEG cultist on the roof of the two-story store, killing him with a burst of fire to the chest. This got their attention. A Peggie with an RPG fired at the tractor, destroying the rusting machine along with the Follower behind it. But the Yermak machine gunner's sacrifice was not in vain. Thanks to his distraction, the other five Yermak cultists managed to advance closer to the Peggie's left flank. An RPG slammed into the side of the where the Peggie with the M60 stood, blowing away the wall and part of the roof of the structure and killing all three PEG cultists inside. (PEG: 4, Yermak: 5) The five Yermak cultists burst in through the hole in the wall, weapons in hand, only for the lead cultists to be struck by a shotgun blast. A PEG cultist had entered the building and fired his weapon at the Yermak cultist. The fallen Follower was instantly avenged, as the next Yermak cultist in the ground fired a burst of three buckshot shells into the Peggie with an AA-12, spraying his blood onto the walls of the ruined house. The Follower with the AA-12 then advanced to the front window of the house while crouching, before rising up and spraying the lower floor of the storefront. The two Peggies inside were filled with shot as the wide window of the store shattered. The AA-12 gunner, however, was hit seconds later by a shot from the last Peggie on the roof with an AR-15. The last stand of the last survivor of Eden's Gate, however, was cut short in a storm of bullets as he fell before the AKs of the Followers. The three survivors of the Followers of Yermak looked among themselves, and realized they were the last survivors of their patrol, and turned away from the ruined town, realizing they had no chance to hold it if more of the enemy came. WINNER: Followers of Yermak Expert's Opinion The Followers of Yermak won this battle thanks in large part to their superior combat experience, having faced larger and more organized adversaries such as the Novgorod Commonwealth and the New Order. This advantage, as well as some weapon advantages, allowed them to overcome the superior logistics of the Project at Eden's Gate. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Category:Warriors Category:Video Game Warriors Category:Modern Warriors Category:Criminal Warriors Category:Cults Category:Terrorist Warriors Category:Evil Warriors Category:Human Warriors Category:North American Warriors Category:US Warriors Category:Group Warriors Category:Science Fiction Warriors Category:Internet Warriors